This Is How We Mountain Dew It (Rose's Poem)/Transcript
Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with Spudinski being surrounded by Mountain Dew vending machines) ("This Is How We Do It" by Montell Jordan music plays) Text: Written by PATRIC M. VERRONE and JEFF GOODE Text: Storyboard by JEFF GOODE Text: Directed by STEVE LOTER (Fades to black) (Fades to Trixie's house) (Cuts to Spudinski watching Trixie playing Wind Waker on her Nintendo GameCube) Trixie: I've played this game over 10 times! Spudinski: Cool and impressive! (confused) But don't you get bored playing it over 10 times? Trixie: No, not really. (Trixie pauses the game, and goes to get Mountain Dew) (She comes back) Trixie: Want some Mountain Dew? It's in the kitchen if you want it! Spudinski: Yes. I've never drank Mountain Dew. What the hell will happen to me? (Clock wipe occurs, and Spudinski is seen drinking Mountain Dew) Spudinski: Oh crap! (takes a sip of Mountain Dew) Ahh, I love the taste of Mountain Dew. Trixie: I've always liked it. Spudinski: Can I come back next time to play Crash of the Titans? Trixie: Yes. (Cuts to Rose writing a poem at her house) Rose: Roses are red, violets are blue, I need to drink some Mountain Dew, when I go to the bathroom? (scrunches up paper) GRRRRR... This poem sucks, along with Mountain Dew. Rose's Mom: Rose, why do you hate Mountain Dew? Rose: It was a random rhyme. I don't actually hate the Mountain Dew drinks, but Fu Dog does. Fu Dog: (off-screen) I heard that! Rose's Mom: What's the problem, then? Rose: All of the poems I've written tonight are horrible. The entry deadline for the New York Poem Night is in a week. There's no way I'm going to win it. Rose's Mom: If you believe in yourself, you can win. Rose: If that is easy for you to say, you don't have to worry. You are friends with one of the most famous people in New York. Rose: (jealous) That's easy for you to say. (Jake arrives as he talks to Rose's Mom) Jake: Rose's mom, Spudinski left to go to the Grocery Store to buy some Mountain Dew. Rose's Mom: Really? Jake: Yes. (Rose's Mom stayed silent in 3 seconds) Rose's Mom: (talks to Rose) Okay, so what we gonna do? Rose: I don't know, what you wanna do? Rose's Mom: I don't know, what we gonna do? Jake: (angry) Damn it! Look, Rose's mom, first you say, "What we gonna do?" Then Rose says, "I don't know, what you wanna do?" Then you say, "What we gonna do?" Rose says, "What you wanna do?" "What we gonna do?" "What you wanna do?" "What we gonna do?" "What you want..." Let's do SOMETHING! Rose's mom: Okay. What you wanna do? Jake: Gee golly! There you go again. The same notes again! Like I said before, let's do SOMETHING! Okay? Rose's mom: Okay. Jake: Good. Act 2 (Fades to Arthur Spudinski arriving at the Grocery Store by bus) Spudinski: This is my chance to buy.... (Mountain Dew cans appear on his eyes) Mountain Dew. This is how I Mountain Dew it. (This Is How We Do It music plays) (Spudinski goes inside the Grocery Store, and tries to find Mountain Dew) (He goes into the frozen food aisle) Crash: Yum, chicken. (He goes to the drink aisle) Spudinski: (searching for Mountain Dew) WHERE IS MOUNTAIN DEW? (goes to shop worker) Where is Mountain Dew, sir? Shop worker: Mountain Dew is right at the end. (points at Mountain Dew) Over there. Spudinski: Thank you, sir. Shop worker: You're welcome. (Spudinski gets Mountain Dew, and goes to the cashier) Spudinski: Here are my frozen chicken and Mountain Dew. (As soon the cashier has checked all of Spudinski's orders, Spudinski goes rushing out) Spudinski: I got the hell out of here! (This Is How We Do It music ends)